the_legend_of_spyrofandomcom-20200213-history
Destroyer
The Destroyer is a massive ancient golem summoned by Malefor. It made its only appearance in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon after Spyro and Cynder defeated the Golem. Role The Destroyer is a massive golem that has the ability to destroy the world using the 'Ring of Annihilation' it leaves behind as it walks. The Destroyer was said to be a legendary creature that would bring about a new age and world by destroying the old one. Abilities The Destroyer has the ability to form a wall of fire wherever it walks known as the 'Ring of Annihilation'. Once it has completed its journey and returned to the volcano from whence it came, the massive Golem would spread the Belt of Fire across the surface of the world in a torrent of fire and ash, issuing the earth's destruction. The Belt of Fire is possibly fueled by the Destoyer's dark magic, as not even a Fire Guardian like Ignitus could survive the blaze's heat. Story Malefor resurrected the Destroyer to bring about the end of the world. The creature, which had rested in the volcano beneath Malefor's Lair, emerged amidst a gigantic eruption of fire. Malefor announced the resurrection to the citizens of Warfang the night of the Golem's defeat, and the Destroyer began to spread the Belt of Fire across the surface of the world. Determining that they would be unable to catch up to the titan, the Dragons, along with their army, set about ambushing the Destroyer as it neared the end of its journey. At the Dam, Spyro and Cynder opened the floodgates, flooding the canyon with millions of gallons of water from the sea and stalling the Destroyer. Once they had successfully stopped it, Spyro and Cynder flew in and attacked several key dark crystals on and inside its body. Unfortunately, even though the two had destroyed the titan's center crystal, this failed to stop the Destroyer as Malefor controlled the Golem himself through some dark magic, and it reached the Belt of Fire to continue onwards. The Destroyer then completed its journey right as Spyro and Cynder confronted Malefor, fracturing the planet below them. Gallery Spyro_stb_frame_0603.jpg|The Destroyer as depicted in the DS version of Dawn of the Dragon Spyro_stb_frame_0604.jpg|The Destroyer making its way towards the City in the DS version of Dawn of the Dragon Spyro_stb_frame_0801.jpg|The water from the Dam slows down the Destroyer's progress in the DS version of Dawn of the Dragon Trivia *In the cutscene following the level Attack of the Golem, when the Destroyer is emerging from the volcano, a large dark crystal is shown emanating dark energy in an area that appears to be in Malefor's Lair. It is possible that this is how Malefor was able to control the Golem and kept it animated after Spyro and Cynder had destroyed the dark crystals around its body and its dark crystal heart. If so, then it was likely a back-up crystal for the Destroyer that Malefor could use in the event this occurred. Further evidence of this may be seen in the cutscene following The Dam ''level as when Malefor takes control of the creature, the same dark energy is seen emanating downwards from around his lair. *The ruins of the buildings on top of the Destroyer appear to be identical to the buildings in Warfang. This could imply that the Destroyer has been unleashed on the world in the past perhaps supporting Malefor's statement that there have been purple dragons before him and that they have like him attempted to destroy the world. It is not likely that Malefor unleashed this creature in his first attempt at destroying the world as the Destroyer is thought of as a legendary if not mythical creature and if Malefor did unleash the creature the first time, its existence would have been recorded as fact. The ruins may also have come from beneath the volcano as the ''Catacombs and the Ruins of Warfang ''are underground and have architecture very similar to that seen on the Destroyer, therefore it is possible that there are ruins underneath the volcano. Either way the ruins' presence on the Destroyer could support Malefor's claim. *Out of all the characters in all the ''Spyro games, the Destroyer is by far the largest, being roughly the size of a mountain. *The Destroyer can be seen attempting to scale the volcano in the second portion of the Burned Lands, but strangely cannot be seen in the Floating Islands when flying over the Volcano. *Although the Destroyer is considered an enemy, it has more of a neutral role, it does not destroy of its own free will. As the legend claims, it can bring the time of a new age. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Spyro characters Category:Villains Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon